The Kitten and the King
by Toonwalla
Summary: We all have people for whom we'd lay down our lives for. Neera Wildegato's special someone just so happens to be her master, her king, the sadistic sexta espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. OC/Grimmjow (NOT romantic) Rated M for future swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The white sands of Hueco Mundo shifted beneath the large panther like Adjuchas's feet as he padded his way at the front of his pack.

He was hungry, and it didn't help that the other hollows behind him were bickering non-stop about the lack of food. Just the grating sound of one of their voices at that moment was enough to make him itch to bite one of their limbs off and eat it himself.

But he restrained himself as best he could. There was another couple of powerful hollows out there in the plains below. He could sense it.

The others could too, even though they were not so keen on approaching it. They didn't see the point of eating things stronger than they were, especially since they'd been…to use their words …_enlightened._

The panther Adjuchas teeth gritted beneath his hackles.

Cowards! Just because more power was something was too hard to attain they'd given up. But he would not. He could feel his strength growing with each morsel; however he'd so far not even scraped past devouring five hundred hollows.

That, he would admit to no one else but himself, was mostly his own fault. He was a fussy eater at best of times and only really liked the ones with large amounts of reiatsu. Just like the ones they were pursuing now as they walked.

The panther was so zoned out as he was forced to listen to the drone of the argument that was taking place behind him, that he almost missed it. It was faint but still very distinct.

A very powerful reiatsu was close by and it was moving very fast towards them.

_Finally! Something interesting around here!_

"OY! Di Roy! Yylfordt! Quit your bullshit and get ready!"

"yes lord Grimmjow!"

Two of the hollows, one with horns like a bull and the other with a head like a hammer head shark both quit arguing at once, their masked faces splitting into grins of excitement.

But just as the group of six had gone into attack position something small, white and black had streaked past Grimmjow. There was a shriek of pain and lots of blood as a chunk of the large fat Gillian, Nakeem's, neck was torn out quickly.

Grimmjow and the others wheeled around to stare in amazement at the patch of ground just behind the spot Nakeem was just standing in to see…

A tiny little feline Adjuchas, sitting in the white sand. It was smaller than Grimmjow, way smaller, around the size of a little cub, and had markings reminiscent of a cheetah's except their black spots were speckled over the white skin like heirro, with a tiny hole on the underside of its chest and a strange marking that looked like a little white dog collar collar with black rings around the top and bottom and little black spikes all around in a circle.

"What… the… fuck?…" Grimmjow's blue eyes widened as he saw the little cub munching on the black piece of flesh that was three times larger than it with a desperate kind of voraciousness.

It swallowed a particularly large piece before suddenly the little sharp toothed mouth opened and girl's voice squeaked.

"Errp! Whoops!"

Had they not felt the astonishing amount of reiatsu flowing from her they might have just eaten her on the spot. But there was something about the way the energy seemed to fluctuate. They could feel it as plain as the sand around their feet… as with each and every bite she took of Nakeem's departed flesh, her reiatsu grew just that little bit extra…just like Grimmjows always did.

Grimmjow exchanged a glance with a Shawlong, a tall hollow with scissor sharp claws for hands, who nodded gravely in return.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" the panther grumbled before walking over to the little one who looked up at him with wide fearful bright golden eyes.

Grimmjow looked down on her, hiding his confused state of mind with a blank deadpan stare down. She had more power than most of the hollows that were currently following him. No! Scratch that. She almost had as much power as he had.

And yet despite all that… she was scared of him?

He saw her muscles ready themselves to spring away from him and he rolled his eyes.

Great she was scared and stupid. She'd already been caught by him why bother trying to escape, even if she was fast…

He remembered just how rapidly Nakeem went down, and how her reiastu, which had been so far away before, had managed to reach them so quickly. None of the rest of his pack had that kind of speed. And she was quite plainly small and easy to order round if he played his cards right. If she refused his offer he'd obviously kill her, but even so it couldn't hurt to try.

As she made to spring away he deftly caught her in his mouth. But instead of biting down hard and breaking the little brat's spine, he chose to merely grab hold of her skin on the nape of her neck, where the collar marking was.

_pff! Like an fucking baby she is!_

He snorted mentally as the little adjuchas's body went limp as soon as he raised her off the ground just like any normal kitten would.

With such control that even surprised his followers he carried her over to them and set her down in the centre of them completely unscathed, though still shivering

"You" he growled low watching her shivering with some sadistic satisfaction "what's your name?"

"Ne-Neera…" she squeaked. "Neera Wildegato"

* * *

><p>HI EVERYBODY!<p>

this is my second Bleach Fanfiction (the first being Raging Hormones) but neither of them are related to one another.

hope you guys enjoyed and i look forward to hearing from you in reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: la pantera y el guepardo**

Many days and nights had passed since Neera had found Grimmjow's Adjuchas pack and they had found much to their surprise that she had made her place just as fast as she could move. This was saying something as the adjuchas could move phenomenally fast for being so small.

But her speed was only used when hunting, otherwise she spent most of her time doing Grimmjow's bidding or bugging on his nerves.

Currently at this point in time, she was doing the latter.

"Grimmjow-sama! Please don't die yet!"

Grimmjow scowled as he flopped onto his side in the sandy spot they'd chosen for a resting place, only to feel Neera's little paws press against the back of his shoulders repeatedly.

"OY! "I ain't dying you fucking idiot! Now cut it out!" he growled trying to shrug her off but she kept trying to jump on him nonetheless.

"But I ca~n't!" she whined childishly before flinging herself on top of him so that she was splayed on her front over his ribs. "The moon's awake and so am I! So I have to _play_!"

"Idiot go play by yourself. I want to sleep."

But she didn't move. He could only tell she wasn't moving because he could feel the heat from her tiny body barely moving from his side. He leaned up to glare at her and she gave him what to anyone else would have been a cute smile, though to her master it was a look that greatly annoyed him. It was the face she pulled when she wanted to…

"Can I sleep here with you then?"

"No"

"Aww! But Grimmjow-sama-"

"I said NO now get the fuck off!" Grimmjow snarled at her jerking his ribs so that she slid down his side, face first into the sand.

A little way away from him Shawlong, Di-Roy, Nakeem, Yylfortd and Edrad all smirked with amusement as Neera shook herself off and looked up at their leader, her little cat ears and tail drooping and golden eyes welling up with unshed tears.

_Crap! Not that mother fucking face again!_

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, remembering with dread what would happen if he ignored that face. Godforsaken hours of nonstop crying, hell for his ears and a migraine for his head.

"…Fine… Do whatever the hell you want…"

"YAY!" Neera cheered

"If you complain about anything I won't hesitate to kill you" he yawned, shutting his eyes tight.

"Ok!"

Grimmjow sighed heavily and plonked his head down on the ground. Now hopefully he could get a few hours of decent napping before having to hunt again.

"Ah Kawaii nee!"

Over a couple of sand dunes to the east of the sleeping pack a figure in a white hooded cloak held up a pair of binoculars to his slit like eyes, brushing away a couple of stray silver hairs from his forehead.

"What is it Gin?"

The slit eyed man turned around to see another man in a white hooded cloak, that covered most of his face, except for his pleasant but cold smile.

"Just have a look at this Aizen-sama" Gin smiled slyly handing Aizen the binoculars.

"…it would seem that Tousen's report was right, they are in a pack" he muttered as he gazed over the seven sleeping adjuchas until his eyes reached…

"hmm? Now what have we here?"

He smirked as he caught sight of the small cub hollow settle herself down to snuggle into the side of the larger feline who was currently fast asleep

He pulled out a small rectangular device from the depths of the black robes he wore beneath the cloak and clicked it on. At once the little display began to flash with many dots, each with different levels of brightness.

Aizen took his eyes away from the binoculars to check the brightest spots which unlike the others were the closest together. He looked back to the sleeping pair and his smile widened.

_How unusual_….

Indeed it was very unusual.

In most of their data collected so far seemed to suggest to them that most adjuchas even when in packs still preferred to maintain their own privacy and space from one another. Especially if those hollows were of the stronger power levels. For two of such a kind to be so close like this was…odd to say the least.

"Gin"

"yes?"

"Contact Szayelaporro. Tell him to come down here and meet us with a squad at once and have them equipped for transportation."

"Why?"

"I believe we have found a new worthy Espada"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's mind had been floating in the void between dreams and dozing when he heard a loud squeak rip through his ears.<p>

"Grimmjow-sama!"

His eyes snapped open at once as the tiny ball of warmth that had been nuzzled into his sides was snatched away from him.

He leapt to his feet and saw Neera struggling profusely in the grip of a tall shadowy humanoid figure in a white hooded cloak,

"What are you waiting for you idiot?! Fight back!" he snarled angrily but even so he knew it was no use. Whoever it was had finally managed to grab her by the skin on her neck and her body had gone immobile. But her voice meanwhile was still quite functional though it was annoyingly high and panicky.

"Grimmjow-sama! LOOK OUT!"

Grimmjow saw the shadow in the sand beside him and leapt out of the way, only to collide with…

He crumpled to the floor as a blast of energy, that was certainly more powerful than any he'd ever felt, came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

He wheezed as he struggled with difficulty to his feet to glare up at the stranger who held his little slave.

He was tall, with slicked back brown hair and cold brown eyes that were looking down at Grimmjow with dark intrigue.

"Impressive" he spoke lightly though his voice was sharply edged like a sword blade "that you can even move with this much reiastu pressed down upon you. The rest of your pack cannot even wake up they are so overwhelmed."

Grimmjow's head whipped around to see the five other larger hollows laying in the sand around them, grunting with pain as the spiritual pressure kept on suppressing their bodies, almost crushing them with its force.

"Who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow growled turning back to the man whose smile faltered for a moment.

"I am Aizen Sosuke, leader of the Arrancars of Las Noches"

"Never heard of you" the panther hollow narrowed his eyes.

"No? Well I guess that this meeting remedies that problem then"

"What the hell do you want?" Grimmjow's hackles rose with annoyance. With the exception of Shawlong, he hated these diplomatic talkative people. Too many words, too little action.

Aizen seemed to realise this trait too because his smile widened.

"To help you."

"I don't _need_ your fucking help!"

"Oh really? Because it seems to me that you do."

"Oh yeah?"

"I just think that it would be a waste to lose such a valuable asset. You have a lot of power already, but I know that it's slipping. You don't want to have a part of your own flesh devoured because you will be stuck at this power level forever, but you also cannot find enough energy to keep yourself from slipping back into the oblivion forever. There are just too few other adjuchas out there of a high enough power level to feed upon and sustain this form. And the only one of your group that you could devour and absorb is the one you cannot even bring yourself to harm."

"That brat is my slave. What the fuck is it to you what I do with her?" Grimmjow snarled.

Aizen's eyebrows rose slightly surprised at the sudden display of possessiveness but he mastered himself quickly. There would be time to think about this later. Right now he needed to finish the job at hand.

"Nothing…nothing at all. Except…" his grip on Neera's neck tightened and she let out a tiny mewl of pain.

He smirked as Grimmjow rumbled angrily from his spot, continuing to glare up with increasingly heated fury. This was going to be too easy.

"What would you do if I were to take her from you to be one of _my_ servants?"

At this Neera's eyes widened with terror and her struggles began anew.

"No! No! Grimmjow-sama! Please don't let him take me! Please!"

"Shut up brat! What do you take me for? An idiot?! And YOU!" Grimmjow's claws unsheathed from his paws "If you think I'm gonna let some bastard like you have your way round here and take my slaves, you can go jump! I'm the king round here and I don't take no orders from anyone"

"But what if those orders could give you more power than you could ever dream of having? More power than say…a Vasto Lorde"

Aizen could tell at this point, that he had struck gold. The panther had just frozen in his spot in the white sand, staring at him dumbly.

"V…Vasto Lorde?"

The ultimate level of hollow evolution…every hollow's dream. That would be power indeed. And maybe…

He looked up at the face of Aizen and his eyes narrowed into slits.

He felt his anger die down to a simmer as he thought this through. A couple of orders here and there, keep this bastard happy and then kill him when he was strong enough. Take the throne and then he would be the most powerful hollow in existence.

"So…what is it going to be…Grimmjow? Will you join me? Or will I have to kill you?"

Grimmjow's face twisted into a sneering smile.

"I…I will join you…Lord Aizen…"

* * *

><p>DUN-DUN-DUUUNN! Aizen's arrived :O<p>

shock horror gasp

lol :P

just kidding.

hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Transformation**

Grimmjow was waiting in the throne room, a place with a high ceiling and tall imposing white pillars, as he watched his pack one by one be presented before Aizen who was holding in his hand a tiny round dark orb which swirled with strange and horrific energy.

He said nothing as he watched Di Roy's scrawny body being dragged off by a group of other Arrancars to join Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem and Yylford in some other room where they too would be cleaned up and changed like he was.

Speaking of which…

He looked over his new human form with vague intrigue

He would never say it out loud, but he actually quite liked the feel of it. It felt stronger, and was capable of more versatile and complex movements, even with the clothing he had to wear on top of it.

There was a tiny little mewl and Grimmjow snapped out of his thoughts as Neera was brought before Aizen, her round yellow gold eyes shining with unshed tears of terror.

"Kinda seems a shame don't it Aizen-sama!" a slithering voice simpered.

"What is Gin?" Aizen looked across the room where his fox faced colleague was leaning against a pillar and gazing at the little adjuchas in front.

"She's pretty cute in this form. Like a little kitten"

"I doubt she'll be any less cuter in her new form"

Aizen shut his eyes and concentrated his power on the Hyougyoku which glowed a strange purplish colour. At once a box of energy materialised around Neera and she squeaked in fright.

She'd promptly hidden her face away when the others were being transformed so she didn't have a clue what was going on.

The energy around her was so heavy she could barely do anything except lean to the side to peer around Aizen searching for the familiar feel of her master's reiatsu. However instead of seeing the large white and panther hollow she saw… a man...

He was tall, muscular, with spiked light blue hair and light blue eyes, which had green markings under them. Also on his face was the remnants of a hollow's mask which was a piece of his right side jaw. His hollows hole was low just above the waist of his white hakama, which was held up with a black sash and just ended above his black tabi and white sandals. On top he wore no shirt, only a ragged white jacket with black lining, and an upturned collar with sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

Grimmjow smirked at the shocked look on his slave's face as she stared at him from within the cube. Ha! If that was her reaction to his form then he couldn't wait to see the face she made when she transformed herself. It would undoubtedly be priceless…or would it?

_Hmm…what would she look like?_

He mused as the inside of the energy box began to glow brightly as the process began. She'd most likely be small in size and her eyes would probably be the same colour, except the sclera would be white instead of black. Her skin and hair he could not guess though. Despite the way she looked as a hollow she actually had no real fur or hair. She was only covered by extremely hardy skin with markings.

He calmly shut his eyes as the light from within became too much to look at as the transformation reached its climax.

Once the insides of his eyelids grew dark again he exhaled heavily and opened them.

The first thing he noticed to his annoyance was that Aizen's body was screening her from view.

_Oh come on move you bastard_

He scowled folding his arms as he stepped around to get a better view.

She was small both in height and in build however she was by no means a child. Her chest was petite but still had enough curves to show even with the small hollow hole that was situated under her solar plexus. Her legs and arms were long and a bit on the gangly side but otherwise they were well toned enough to show she had some strength. Her hair was rather long, the midnight blue locks, falling just above her waist, with choppy bangs that fell over her bright golden eyes which each had catlike markings underneath similar to how Grimmjow had under his own eyes, except hers were black and a little sleeker and rounder.

She shivered from the chill of the air against her lightly golden tanned naked form as she struggled to get to her knees.

_Of fucking course she'd keep that_

Grimmjow rolled his eyes when she managed to crawl up into a sitting position and craned her head up to look at him. There on her small neck, plain for everyone to see, was her white and black spiked collar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Grimmjow smirked as one of the lesser Arrancars came forwards to try and grab her by it to pull her onto a trolley.

Within the blink of an eye her hand gave a swipe. There was a sickening snapping and squelch as blood burst from the humanoid's neck and decapitated head which promptly rolled over the floor to rest at Aizen's feet.

Aizen looked down on it for a moment, before turning his narrowed eyes back up to Neera who had finally found her feet and was taking her first shaky steps on the hard floor.

Only hollows of Espada power level could stay awake and move like that straight after their transformation.

That being said…he was not going to give this little kitten such a high rank. Not when she was so…

He frowned as she passed him without so much as a word or look, making her slow clumsy way to Grimmjow who was looking down at her with a laid back smirk.

"See not so bad now is it?"

"N-No Gr-Grimmjow-sama…" she smiled through her chattering teeth.

"Tch! Idiot! Go get some clothes on! Ya can't serve me if you're walking about naked."

"Y-Yes sir…but where will I find c-clothes?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes again, this time groaning with exasperation. "Fucking useless baby-come on!" he grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and dragged her out of the room.

Neera was glad they exited when they did. She didn't like the feel of Aizen's sinister eyes on her back. It felt like having a vulture watching you slowly die so it could pick out your eyeballs.

As soon as they were out of sight, she leaned a little into her master's hold. His hands were large, rough and calloused and yet that felt strangely nice against her skin.

Feeling her reiastu simmer down, Grimmjow's grip relaxed slightly, but not too much. She was still his slave after all.

They finally entered a room where many of the lesser Arrancars were bustling around five curtained off areas behind which they could hear the scuffling's and the familiar voices of their pack as they were getting dressed.

Sensing her reiastu flare up worriedly Grimmjow grumbled under his breath.

"Those morons are fine." He caught the eye of one of the serving Arrancar, who quickly hurried over to them quelling with fear under his dark glare.

"Grimmjow-sama! You're back! W-what is it that you need?"

"Clothes for this brat" he said roughly shoving Neera in front of him.

"Of course Grimmjow-sama" the Arrancar bowed and reached out to Neera who gave him a tiny snarl.

"Neera" Grimmjow said sternly though inwardly he was amused because at this closer proximity he could see that she had tiny fangs for canine teeth.

At the sound of his voice though she turned meek and obedient.

The Arrancar in front sighed in relief and gestured towards a sixth curtained off area which she timidly walked into.

The space was bare, with only several boxes of clothes lying on the floor.

"Stand still please" the Arrancar from before instructed unfurling a roll of tape measurer and holding it up to assess her height

"4'10" in height" he muttered before writing the measurement down on a clipboard. After a couple of minutes of gathering data Neera rolled her eyes.

"How much longer?" she whined as the tape measure went around her waist line.

"Not much Neera-sama." The Arrancar gulped, hoping against hope that she wouldn't snap at him like before. Thankfully she didn't, though she did shoot him some dirty looks as he made to measure her neckline, his fingers grazing very close to her collar.

Finally he moved away and pulled a few of the boxes forwards.

"They're all extra smalls. There are tops, bottoms, underwear, socks and shoes. You can choose what you want. I'm-I'm going to give you some privacy"

Neera watched with narrow eyes as the Arrancar darted out of the curtains at top speed.

Grimmjow was standing on the other side of the curtains surrounded by his newly transformed and clothed pack, waiting for their smallest member to join them. All of them were wearing the same assortment of clothes, a white jacket and hakama with white sandals and black socks and black lining on all items.

"Goddammit Neera hurry up!" Di-Roy groaned gritting his sharp shark like teeth.

"I agree. What the hell does that idiot think she's doing making us wait?" Edrad scratched the back of his half shaved head irritably.

Nakeem, who was now a big fat man, just shrugged quietly.

"She's probably just picking out what she wants brother" Yylfordt reasoned. "The females get more of a selection with their clothes I hear"

"Still! It doesn't mean she should take her own fucking sweet time!" Di-Roy snapped pouting.

"I'll go and check up on her" Shawlong sighed patiently as the vein in Grimmjow's left temple began twitching.

Shawlong walked over to the curtain and poked his head through.

"Neera, is everything alright?..." he sighed again and entered the curtain.

They all exchanged confused glances for a whole five minutes until Shawlong stepped out calmly.

"What was all that about brother?" Yylfordt raised an eyebrow.

"She was just tying her hair. It's quite long you know, very impractical. But since I helped her cut some of it off she should be finished soon"

And indeed he was right. In fact Neera came out only a minute or so after Shawlong pulling a smaller version of their jackets but cropped so that it only reached just under her small chest, over a strapless white dress with a black sash over her waist. On her legs she wore long black tabi with the standard white sandals.

Her hair was now roughly around mid-back length and tied in twin braids which hung over her shoulders and was tied with white bands at the end that matched the small cat paw shaped hair clip that was pinning back her bangs to the side of her head.

"How…how do I look?" She blushed a little ass she brushed down the hem of her dress.

"You look fine" Edrad sighed, but the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards slightly.

"What took ya so goddamn long?" Di-Roy folded his arms.

"There was so much to choose from" Neera bit her lip and blushed "and it took me a while to find what I wanted…please don't be mad" she added glancing at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"You idiot! You know I don't care what the fuck you wear. Can you still fight in those…things?" he eyed the clothes with gruff disdain.

_Women and clothes._

"Yes Grimmjow-sama!" she nodded enthusiastically.

"Good"

"G-Grimmjow-sama"

"What?" he snapped at one of the lesser serving Arrancar who had just at that entered the room.

"Grimmjow-sama…Aizen-sama has asked me to show you and your…fraccion to your quarters where you'll be staying."

"Fraccion? What the hell do you mean by Fraccion?" Grimmjow snorted derisively.

"Umm…your…your…troops sir. You are an Espada are you not?" the Arrancar looked at the group at large who were all looking at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"E-Espada?" they all gasped. Grimmjow looked at them all and grinned his sadistic grin.

"Tch that's right you idiots? I'm Espada. The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. And if any one of you forgets that…you're dead meat"

* * *

><p>YAY! Grimmjow becomes an espada!<p>

he was always one of my favorite characters ever since he first debuted in the manga and i had always kinda thought it would be cool to write him.

yeah so Neera's one of his fraccion. i hope you guys like her for you'll be hearing a lot more of her amusing misadventures from now on :)

keep R&Ring for more


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nobody Touches the Colla**_**r**_

Neera was bored. Bored with a capital B.

Bored-bored-bored-bored-bored!

Neera pouted as she turned a corner of the great palace in Hueco Mundo. Since her pack, no now it was her _Fraccion_, had decided to take a nap after a long day getting used to their new bodies she was now reduced to wandering the large hallways on her own.

_Pff! At least when we were living in the desert we were always doing something!_

"Aww! when's something gonna happen around this shit hole!" she whined out loud as she turned to plonk her head against the cool wall.

"A shit hole eh? So true"

Neera turned round and saw to her surprise a girl about her short height with pale skin, light green hair and pink eyes, or rather eye, seeing as the left eye was covered by the remnants of a white hollow mask. She seemed to be wearing only white-coloured briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, and a very revealing vest that showcased off her tiny hollow hole on her core whilst her legs were adorned in thigh-high, fur-lined boots.

The Arrancar was currently watching her with a quirked brow.

"Whatcha looking at princess?"

"Nothin" Neera quickly coughed "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm-" the girl started to say but at that precise moment a voice made to sneer.

"Oh look who it is. The Lilynette Gingerf-k and the new meat"

There were several soft sneering giggles and both Neera and the young girl both turned round in surprise to see a group of five Arrancar women all wearing skimpy variations of the white and black uniform and leering down at the two younger girls.

"More like the new scraps off the table ha!"

"Hark who's talking" Neera snorted. Seriously the women barely had much reiatsu to even be considered as her superiors.

The girl beside her, Lilynette, laughed as the women before them all blanched.

Their leader, a black haired, big busted beauty, glared derisively down at Neera, her green eyes cold as she looked over her considerably more modest attire.

"And who are you to talk back to me brat?"

"Neera" Neera folded her arms and puffed out her chest proudly "Neera Wildegato"

"Pff! Wildegato? As in wild-cat? More like a small terrier bitch pup" another woman, this one really tall with pale skin and bright bubble-gum pink hair snorted from the back, just as a blonde haired woman jeered mockingly.

"Aww ain't that sweet the little bitch pup has even got a dog collar"

She reached out with slender fingers to grab Neera's white and black spiked collar.

Then suddenly there was a horrible squelching sound as crimson blood splattered the walls. The group of older women gasped and spluttered in horror as the Blonde bimbo from before reeled backwards from her attacker, clutching at her hand…or rather the stump of an arm she had left.

Lilynette's eyebrows rose and she whistled softly under her breath as Neera snarled.

"Hands off bitch!"

"You little…you-you!" the raven haired leader all but screeched as she lunged for Neera, whose hackles literally rose to reveal fang like canine teeth.

However before either female could even touch one another a calm quiet voice spoke.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone froze mid step and turned just in time to feel something heavy and invisible crash down on top of them.

"Lord Ichimaru" Lilynette grimaced as she and Neera were forced down onto their knees.

"Lilynette" Gin Ichimaru just smirked, tilting his head calmly and coldly as his slit eyes glanced down at the other group of women who were so overwhelmed by his spiritual pressure that they were lying flat on the floor. His gaze hardened on the blonde woman's bleeding stump of an arm and he quickly turned to look at Neera's bloodstained hands.

"Now Neera-chan" he tutted softly as he stepped towards her "Why did you have to make such a mess"

Had it not been for the iciness of his gaze, Neera would've thought he was merely acting like an exasperated parent berating a small child for playing in the mud.

But even as she opened her mouth to speak she could feel his tenseness through his heavy spiritual pressure that was pressing down painfully over her back.

"They were hassling me _Lord Ichimaru_" and at this she had to bite down hard on her tongue to stop the angry snap in her voice.

"And does simple hassling warrant a maiming?" Ichimaru quirked a brow as he followed her gaze down towards the collar about her neck

"No it wouldn't" Neera gulped before quickly adding "But I don't like it when people touch my mask"

"Ah yes…I forget hollows are particularly sensitive about their masks aren't they" Ichimaru's smirk widened.

"Yes…It is a very private spot for us hollows. To touch another's mask is almost the equivalent to touch their very soul…Or in a guy's case his balls" Neera added before she could stop herself.

However Ichimaru just laughed loudly and at once he withdrew his reiatsu from the hallway.

"Ha! Or their balls! That's a good one!" he quickly did his best to compose himself with a few chuckles as he reached out to pat Neera on top of the head. "Say what Neera-chan I will let you off the hook this one time since I like ya. But ya better be careful. Lord Aizen don't like it when you guys all fight and get blood on his walls"

Neera just blinked as the silver haired, fox faced man made to stride past both her and Lilynette before flash stepping out of sight.

"What the hell…" she frowned at the empty corridor "What's up with him?"

"Don't ask" Lilynette shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He's a weirdo"

She then turned to look at Neera with a small grin on her face as she jerked her thumb over to the unconscious women still on the floor "so what are we gonna do about these idiots?"

"I know what I wanna do" Neera pouted "but I'm not allowed to do it"

"Why's that?"

"Because it would involve dismembering them and bringing them back to my master as a snack"

"Who's your master?" Lilynette glanced at her curiously.

"He's-"

"Oy Brat!"

Neera turned round quickly and her face split into a wide excitable grin.

"Grimmjow-sama you're up!" she squealed with delight as she bounded over to the tall blue haired espada who growled irritably as her arms flung around him in a tight squeeze.

"Oy cut that out would you twerp and get a move on! We've got training to do!"

"Training? With you? YAY!" Neera squealed with excitement and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Oh for f-k's sake, just come on brat!"

"Okie dokie!" Neera beamed before turning to wave to Lilynette "Catch ya later"

"Yeah…catch you …later?"

Lilynette blinked as she watched the new espada made to swing his tiny servant over his shoulder with a grumpy grunt and carry her out of sight.

She didn't know whether it was just her imagination or not, but during his struggle, Grimmjow had actually grabbed hold of Neera's hollow collar…and he was still standing.

* * *

><p>Hi so this was a short chapter.<p>

Sorry if i got any characters OOC but...actually y'know what, whatever :P

Keep reading and Reviewing and i hope to see you next time :)


End file.
